User talk:Yyp
Greetings and welcome to my Talk Page. Feel free to ask me any questions here, or bring an issue to my attention. Please follow the rules set out in the User Page Policy when posting here, mainly: *All posts should be polite, calm and civil, even when you are in the middle of a heated discussion. No personal attacks are permitted. *Always sign your posts - you can do this by writing four tildes in a row ~~~~ which will automatically leave your name and the time and date of your post. *Do not alter any post that is not your own. *Use appropriate headings to set out any new topic you wish to discuss. Add new headings to the end of the page. Due to the unwieldy length this page can reach, posts left here will occasionally be moved to an archive. If a previous discussion you were engaged in is no longer visible on this page, then it has been archived and may be found in the link below: About Grimmjow on-game Hello yyp, nice to meet you again. I have some questions on editing Grimmjow's page, sorry to disturb you for awhile. I played Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd and see that Grimmjow can use a technique that's similiar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho by pressing the triangle button. should i put this on the article? if yes, then which section? thank you, and sorry for troubling you. 17master 08:44, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Just to let you guys know bare with me on the templates for the infoboxes writing code is a lot harder then it looks and even with the general understanding of what to do and how to do it. It still not coming out the right way im gonna need to tweak it in order to make some of the parameters optional and thats not going as easy as i would hope so im gonna have get a bit of help on it. Thanks. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hey, if you are online can you please do something about Benefit999. Benefit999 just vandalised Kenpachi's page. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:16, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Recent mnaga chapter ? I saw that you already updated the manga chapter page, but I haven`t seen any release of Bleach 388 on Onemanga or either on MangaStream , which I often visit to see the newest chapter from Bleach . How come, the manga chapter page is already updated and the 388 number of Bleach isn`t out yet . Please , help me to understand . Amagai88 13:52, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 13:52, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the message I sent you , please disregard it . Sorry to have bothered you. I deeply apologize . Amagai88 13:55, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 13:55, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article of the Month I am just messaging to say that there is no link to vote for the featured article of the month on the front page. There are links for the featured picture and quote. I am just asking if it could be posted on the front page so that people, like me, can easily go without having to search for it. It would really help.--Shinitenshi 18:29, January 14, 2010 (UTC)--Shinitenshi 18:29, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Status Im thinking of possibly adding status to the personal status section of the infobox templates. Therefore we can have something readily stating a characters current status, alive, deceased, incapacitated, unknown. what do u think? [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo's page I have dreaded doing Ichigo's page for a long while so from total irritation i have decided to work on it a bit. The powers and abilities area are my primary concern i have cleaned it up considerably though it still needs loads of references throughout it. Most of the information already there was opinion based and inaccurate in situations. Now under hollowfication its becoming an issue. I find it states more about why something is and reads more like a report of situation rather then just stating a fact of his power. Now alot of profiles for protagonists across various wiki's read the same way. But really should it be this complicated. There seems to be more discussion about the powers then just facts. Then theres the status a shinigami and affiliation. Im not sure they either matter or should even be discussed in such length they largely seem more like opinion based discussion instead of something. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thats crazy how i did all the things you just suggested before you even responded. But yea check it out. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:16, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Fair use Thanks for the warning, I read the image policy and I'll make sure to fill the necessary details from now on. Umm.. When exactly does the system ask me to fill these details? Is it during the uploading or do I have to upload and then add the details? Weedefinition 12:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) And yet... ...and I can't help but feel as if I'm coming off as infantile here... ...the majority of my work was reversed. So please register me as persona-non-grata on this Wikia; obviously, my desire to do a little aesthetic work is unwelcome here. --Reikson 18:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: WikiStickies Nothing too special. Just a three simple stickies for each of the project. You know "Can you contribute a summary to the Anime/Volume summaries" or "Can you help the reference project add references to articles". Hopefully we'll get some contributing good usable summaries that we don't have to either completely rewrite or in the very least heavily edit. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Dondochakka Bilstin Seiyū Daisuke Gōri passes away hey very sad news I already have it up of the forums. --Lemursrule 09:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) to Yyp uhmmmmmmmmmmm. im very very sorry for the disturbance Yyp uhmm.... can you do the template thingy again ,im mean the character box. hehehehe funny thing about that i accidentally deleted it.uhmm i beg you pls. do it again for me . truly yours patrick johann diaz ^_^ thank you and. uhm... may i ask you some thing................. what are you .an american,british,belgian,filipino, japanese,chinese,australian,korean etc. just answer the qustion pls. The whole deceased thing.. As I said, you should put Ukitake as deceased, he hasn't been shown breathing or talking, he was terribly injured and fell into the city. Same for Harribel and Starrk, but yet, he's unknown, and they're dead. I just found it odd. Annaatar 12:21, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Episode 254 out - in RAW version on AniLinkz Hi, just wanted to let you know that episode 254 is out in RAW version , on AniLinkz . And by tommorow , the subtitles for episode 254 will be out . So , you or who will watch the episode , please update the most recent anime episode section . Amagai88 19:45, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 19:45, January 19, 2010 (UTC) New Episode Page What's up with this page, you didn't put the right link to the picture file on this page. User Page I don't think there is anything in the rules about putting videos that are already on the site on my use page, but i wasn't sure, are there? 389. Winged eagles 2 already out on Mangastream Hi, 389. Winged eagles 2, already out on Mangastream Amagai88 16:49, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 16:49, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Not Signing Posts Okay so I now know why you guys keep telling me to sign posts, someone sent me a message and i have no idea how to reply. Can you tell me. Sam B 11:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC)WhiteArmor tia harribel vs toshiro By any chance do you know the anime episode or episodes witch they fight in? Policies About the user GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON, isn't against the rules to put crude images on your user page? Sam B 11:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC)WhiteArmor Starrk I uploaded a new image for Starrk,but why won't it load?It's hereSaiyan16 15:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) "Nest of Maggots" or "The Magotts` Nest" ? Hi, I saw a wrong edit on one of the articles in the wiki , about the Maggot`s Nest . There is one guy, SerialSnipper14 which edited the entry on the Maggot`s nest, as " Nest of Maggots" ( which is wrong, as I see it ) . Because , when I saw the anime episode 207 , intitled "12th Division's New Captain, Urahara Kisuke" on AniLinkz ( which is the site I use for Bleach anime ), in which " The Maggot`s Nest " appears as being the name of the "jail" , and not Nest of Maggots" . Which of these two names for the jail, is the right one ? And who is this guy, SerialSnipper14 ? Amagai88 21:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 21:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) User_talk:Ju_gatsu_mikka Just letting you know that User_talk:Ju_gatsu_mikka had removed all of the information from the Chapters page and redirected that page to the Manga page where he replace the previous list of information with the information that was on the Chapters page to begin with. Also the Talk:Chapters page has been redirected to the Talk:Manga page. I have reverted his changes and left a message on his page warning not to do these things unilaterally. He had brought up an issue on the chapters talk page about "fusing" the two pages but no one had commented on it yet. Not saying that there isn't merit in the idea, I just think this is probably something that requires discussion and input from admins before it is done. Plus I am not sure how he did it is the right way to go about it either. Anyway, just through I would bring it to your attention. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:10, January 22, 2010 (UTC) to yyp uhm alittle help Yyp. can you transfer my character template infobox on my uders page instead of it being in the talk page. thank you thank you very much Yyp your always a big help to me. Again Godking whatever is still breaking the rules. Did you already leave him a message telling him he was breaking policies. Sam B 12:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC)WhiteArmor Blocking Hi Yyp, when you block a user for certain amount of time do they get unblocked once the limit expires or does it have to be done manually the reason I'm asking is because I blocked a user on my my wiki and forgot about it however when i attempted to unblock the user he/she was unblocked and i doubt it was any of the other admins, thanks.--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 14:39, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright thanks again.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 15:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Forgive me for bothering you again But I noticed you changed the Orihime image I uploaded and then undid it, and I was wondering if there was anything wrong with it. Is it set for deletion because I neglected something, or what? I mean I realize there is still something wrong about the licensing but for the life of I can't figure what to do to fix it. Weedefinition 17:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Episodes I just finished watching the 109th episode but hulu doesn't get the next episode for a while, i there a more up to date site? Sam B 10:24, January 23, 2010 (UTC)WhiteArmor Re: Clarification ("Nest of Maggots"?, Urahara & Yoruichi) Don't ever feel bad about asking me of such things :) . Language is my passion--even if I pursue it with varying degrees of success--and I want to work on these things, correcting and explaining and myself learning, even if I tend to go all A Beautiful Mind-crazy XD on them at times and focus too much until they're done, or at last decide to rest and work more on them later. But if I'm able to help, I feel compelled to... and I wish to. The final translation of your first query is another judgement/esthetic call. Starkly literal, the Japanese Ujimushi no Su (蛆虫の巣) means something like "larva-worm(s) (genitive particle) nest" (since Japanese rarely need distinguish singular from plural). Mushi "worm(s)" is also used for "bug(s), insect(s) (in general)," the same way English vermin is used for various pests even though its Latin source, vermis, was originally "worm." However, the genitive case can be used for more than the strict usual "~ of ~" or "~'s ~." It can be used to turn nouns into adjectives, or at least to connect a noun acting as a (pseudo-)adjective to another noun. Thus, mirai no kuruma can exactly equal English "car of the future," but also "future's car," or even "future car," where the last has "future" (noun) implied as modifying, like an adjective, "car." English home-grown, where the first noun home modifies the second, grown, is another example. Thus, the final translation will be up to taste. Personally, I would translate it as the "Maggot Nest" (or, if you like it better, "Maggots' Nest") where the first noun modifies/qualifies the second and, though appearing singular, is really a kind of collective, the same way animal kingdom encompasses all animals as elliptical for "kingdom of the whole host of what we call animal." But, like I said above, "Nest of Maggots" etc. are valid (if, to me anyway, less elegant looking why) possible translations. As for your second query, the text doesn't say Urahara and Yoruichi are related (since Jinta and Ururu then knew her only as a cat, I'd've expected a much-bigger shock from them if it had!). Tessai says "(The one called) 'Yoruichi-san' is no less than the manager's peerlessly-'close friend'." The mistaken translation "relative" you cited is probably because of the word used for "close friend," shinyuu. While yuu is "friend," shin means "intimate, close," and is often used also for "familial" and even "parent(s)," as in ryoushin "(both) parents." The native Japanese reading of shin, oya, is also so found, as in hahaoya "mother" (< "mother-parent," where "parent" is used to emphasize the meaning), and oyakata "master" (< metaphorical "parent-figure"). Adam Restling 10:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey WhiteStrike left me a message on my talk page, check it out.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question about glitch I have noticed many problems during editing. I wasn't using RTE because with all the new templates that have become custom, it is a less than efficiant tool. Much simpler, faster and easier to just copy, paste and change the details in source mode. However, when I try to switch to source mode while editing an entire artice (rather than just one section) I encounter a mass of meaningless text, that doesn't seem to resemble anything in the article. Is the problem unique to my edits? Because I often (like today) log on from a computer in my college library to edit. Also I wrote the entire text (including templates and text design) in a Word document and then copy-pasted it into the source editor. The thing is I haven't used any Kanji in today's edit, so I have no Idea what's going on. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 12:23, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : No, I use RTE for simple edits (deleting something, corrct spelling etc.) I also use it for editing discussion pages and such. If I find that the edit is getting complicated then I switch to source. The "mass of meaningless text" I mentioned only happens to me during edits in the library computers, that obviously have their share of problems. One other difference is that at home I'm using Firefox while in college they use Internet Explorer. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 12:44, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :: OK, I will turn off the RTE and only work in source [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 18:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) yo whats up im not new per se to the wiki. but i started logging in. if there are any pages you would like me to edit, just send me a message ill get to it as soon as i can i still want a cookie. Littlekill3r 14:25, January 25, 2010 (UTC) hopefully u dont mind me using the info box on your page. if you do, then just tell me and ill remove it Hey I hope so.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC) i know i know that i must sign my posts. on the previous wiki i worked on i was a regular contribuor, but i did some asinine things however. but then everyone became self-served and greedy and the wiki became diseased. and since i am on a school ip address, some1 one vandalized a page and 3000 students were blocked from the wiki. so, hoping for a fresh start, i came here to do what i can. Littlekill3r 15:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I screwed something big time on the wiki - Please help me out Hi , I am so f**** mad on myself . I wanted to delete the numbers 256 - 258 from the wiki entry on the Zanpakuto unknown tales , because episodes 256 and on , will be in The Beast Swords serie . And , I deleted the said numbers , and the wiki entry on the Zanpakuto unknown tales got screwed up . Sorry , hope you could fix the problem . And sorry for being such a pain in the ass . I hope the problem can be solved . I can be so f*** idiotic . Amagai88 20:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 20:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Episode 256 onwards Hi , just wanted to let you know that episode 256 and forward are , just like in the case of Hueco Mundo arc and Hueco Mundo part 2 arc . Amagai88 09:07, January 27, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 09:07, January 27, 2010 (UTC) TO Yyp to